The Before Story
by LivingPlagueRat
Summary: What happened with C D before Lauren. I cannot type, so yeah. Just read. It's 7 years before Lauren. Rated, let's go K  this time... Tell me if I should change it to T. Oneshot ct, then cd


Hey, everybody! I have not updated in, like, ever. So, yeah. I started writing this story with Izzy and Sierra, so I've been caught up with that. And I went to Disney World on spring break, and I wrote this. It is the Prologue before Daddy?. Just to clear up any confusion.

I was the first to arrive in Mr. Smith's class. Not because I have a punctuality thing, but because of the teacher himself. Yes, my boyfriend Trent was in this class, but I could never focus on him. It was the teacher. I was a bit of a stalker, I admit. But-

"Hey, Courtney!" Trent walked in, giving me a soft peck on the cheek. "You feel really soft today, Court." I was focused on the teacher the entire time. There was just something about his piercing, soft, baby blue eyes that forced you to watch them. "Oh, hi Trent." I spoke, blinking rapidly to get of the strong grip of his eyes. "You seem a bit distracted. What's going on?" Trent had concern in his voice. "I am a bit off today. Sorry Du-Trent!" I almost slipped out our teacher's first name. "Aha! Who's this Duh person?" Trent suspected me of cheating on him. "Just a slip of the tongue! It's no big deal, Trent. I hear you moaning 'Gwen' in your sleep all the time." I had realized what I said and covered my mouth. Before he could respond, Mr. Smith's warm voice spoke out, "Mr. Farley! Care taking your seat? I'm sure Princess here's tired of hearing you moan naughty fantasies about someone other than your girlfriend." The class erupted in laughter and giggles, and I smiled a bit. I looked at my crush and my expression told him 'Thank you.' He smirked back at me and blushed.

As Mr. Smith went to erase the old, crummy chalkboard, I raised my hand and volunteered to do it for him. When he said no, I blurted out, "I'm going to blossom early! I'll-" That was enough for the room to go into hysterics. "I'm sure you will, Princess." He stared at my over-developed breasts in the process. I blushed, covered my chest, and sat back down. "I'll see you after class with your 'blossoms.' Duncan put air quotes around blossoms.

"Well, Miss Politzer, it appears to be you daydreaming in class. About a boy, too. I have an associates in Pchsology, I'm sure I can figure out what you're doing." I told the 17-year-old. "Is it Trent?" I guessed. She nodded. "Hmm, no. Too easy. Cody maybe?" Courtney nodded again. "No no, maybe Alejandro? Yeah, of course." She was bouncing in front of my desk now. Her boobs moving freely in her shirt~vest combo. "No, not at all. Could it be about a 7 foot, blue eyed, black haired, 25 year-old?" I described myself. She stopped moving and looked at her feet. "Hips don't lie, sunshine." I reached over my desk and lifted her face to mine. "Is it me?" I asked the quivering figure. "Yes." Courtney whispered, almost too silent to hear. "I'm glad; why do you think I've been defending you all this time?" I murmered into her ear. Courtney stayed still, scared to move. Would this be rape, or pedophilia?

All my dreams, every worth second I had been dreaming of, came true. My fantasies had been realized. Yet, I couldn't make my body work with my mind. My mind was screaming for help, and my body was begging for more. I was helpless. I decided to just give in. If Trent were to ever find out, well, let's not talk about that. Duncan took me over to his supply closet. My body finally caught up with my mind and slapped him. "Mr. Smith!" I shouted and slammed the door. "Wow, Courtney." Trent said, he sounded heartbroken. I ran into his arms, wanting to cry, but Trent pushed me away. "No, Courtney. I saw everything. I saw you admit to it. I saw you fucking make out with him! How could you? I don't want to talk to you anymore. Goodbye, Courtney." And just like that, my perfect boyfriend walked out of my life…

I know realize what a perfect boyfriend Trent was when I went too far with my teacher. He never asked of this, and when I was more, uh, noticeable at school, Trent told the office about our little affair and had me kicked out of school. Goodbye, Harvard. After our baby was born, God knows how much pain and anguish that was, Duncan finally proposed. Of course I accepted. I want what's best for our small family. And now, here's where you come in. Welcome to Daddy?.

Coming to a fanfiction near you! ~LivingPlagueRat


End file.
